staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Lipca 2008
TVP 1 05:05 Notacje - Tomasz Niewodniczański. Wileńskie dzieciństwo; cykl dokumentalny 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3920; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3921; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 15 lipca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 06:30 Pogoda 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Bąbelki, odc. 1 (Bubbles, ep. 1); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:35 Sindbad - Przygoda z Garbatym Duchem, odc. 4 (Abenteuer mit dem Buckelgeist); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1976) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci 09:30 Strażak Sam - odc. 52 (Rich and famous); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992) 09:45 Na wysokiej fali - seria I, odc. 10 (Blue Water High, series I ep. 10); serial kraj prod.Australia (2004) 10:15 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 117 (odc. 117); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:00 Szansa na życie - magazyn dla seniorów - Seniorzy i wiejska kultura 11:15 Borem, lasem... ; magazyn przyrodniczy 11:35 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Był taki dzień - 15 lipca; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 1038; telenowela TVP 12:45 Plebania - odc. 1039; telenowela TVP 13:10 Siódme niebo, ser. VI - Gołosłowność odc. 17 (7th Heaven ser. VI - Lip service ep. 17) kraj prod.USA (2001) 14:00 Klan - odc. 1465 - txt. str.777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Eko Union of Rock - Węgorzewo 2008 - reportaż; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Don Matteo II - Piętno, odc. 2 (Don Matteo - Il Marchio Sulla Pelle); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2001) 16:10 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 4, Zaręczyny (Watch Over Me ep. 4, The Engantment); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Przebojowa noc; 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3922; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3923; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:30 Faceci do wzięcia - Pisać każdy może; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - O rety! Psoty Dudusia Wesołka - Chcę być dorosły odc. 35 (Growing pains) kraj prod.USA (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Nieoczekiwana zmiana miejsc (Trading Places) - txt. str.777 111'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1983); 22:20 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 22:50 Zagubieni II - odc. 8 (ep.8; Collision) - txt. str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:35 Detektyw Foyle - Dzień orła (Foyle's War - ep. 4, Eagle Day); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 01:15 Kojak seria 4 - Czas Kojaka, część 1 (Kojak IV, ep. 19, Kojak's Day, Part 1); serial kraj prod.USA (1976) 02:05 Był taki dzień - 15 lipca; felieton 02:05 Notacje - Tomasz Niewodniczański. Wileńskie dzieciństwo; cykl dokumentalny 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 W labiryncie - odc. 16 - Nie jesteś moim ojcem 06:15 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Polskie serce, czeska dusza...; reportaż 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 33/52 Ponad prawem (Casper ep. Above The Law); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 226 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 75 - txt. str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 76 - txt. str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 86; serial TVP 10:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 75 (298) Polowanie na lisa; serial komediowy TVP 11:25 Córki McLeoda - odc. 29/74 Troje to zbyt wiele (McLeod's Daughters, s. 2 ep. (Three’s A Crowd)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2002) 12:15 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 16/72 Harry - zapaśnik w masce (Harry And The Hendersons ep Harry and the Masked Wrestler); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 12:40 Historia ABBY (Biography Abba); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 13:35 Dubidu - odc. 11; quiz muzyczny 14:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 15/20 (99) Dobra wróżka (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep. (9117 Pennies From Heaven)); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991) 15:25 07 zgłoś się - Grobowiec rodziny von Rausch - txt. str.777; serial TVP 16:50 MASH - odc. 83/147 (MASH (s. IV, G 511)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 17:25 MASH - odc. 84/147 (MASH (s. IV, G 512)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 17:50 Sylwetki Olimpijskie - Mateusz Kusznierewicz/Dominik Życki 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 1; serial komediowy TVP 19:40 Sopot Hit Festiwal 2008 - Droga do... 20:10 Dr House - odc. 11/22 (House, M. D. ep.?Detox?? Eps. #E5511); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 21:00 Oficer - odc. 10/13 - Zdrada - txt. str.777; serial TVP 22:00 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Apartament (Wicker Park) - txt. str.777 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Wakacyjne Kocham Kino - Intermission (Intermission) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.Irlandia, Wielka Brytania (2003) 02:00 Biuro kryminalne - odc. 4; serial TVP 02:50 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 03:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Magia Niagary (9) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. Todd Holland, wyk. Caroline Dhavemas 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teletumiej 08.25 Powrót Arabeli (4) - serial familijny, Czechosłowacja 09.00 Słodkie zmartwienia (17) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 09.30 Czarodziejki (68) - serial obyczajowy, USA, reż. John T. Kretchmer, wyk. Alyssa Milano 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (113) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Miłość z o.o. (11) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. Andrew Secunda, wyk. Busy Phillips 12.00 Piękni (15) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Daphne Zuniga 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 14.00 Miodowe lata (36) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.45 Świat według Bundych (105, 106) - serial komediowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Tylko miłość (1) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Przemek Angerman 17.30 Daleko od noszy (118) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Krzysztof Jaroszyński 18.00 Miodowe lata (37) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Mamuśki (12): Piąty teść - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Andrzej Kostenko, wyk. Katarzyna Ankudowicz, Michał Rolnicki, Stanisława Celińska 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (23) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Gary Sinise, Melina Kanakaredes 21.00 Żar - thriller, USA 2002, reż. Craig R. Baxley, wyk. Portia de Rossi, Dean Cain, Hal Linden 22.00 Studio LOTTO 23.00 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00.00 Fala zbrodni (10) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 01.05 Ale kasa! - teletumiej 02.05 Zakazana kamera 04.05 Nocne randki TVN 04.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.05 Telesklep 05.55 Hej-nał show 06.55 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerrego (34, 35/39) - serial animowany 07.50 You Can Dance - po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 09.35 Telesklep 10.35 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.30 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 12.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Na Wspólnej (875-877) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 14.20 Inwazja (17/22) - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Fichtner, Eddie Cibrian, Kari Matchett, Lisa Sheridan 15.15 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (11/16) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy, wyk. Rene Steinke, Erdogan Atalay, Jockel Tschiersch, Caroline Schreiber 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Kryminalni 8 (95): Kto się boi prawdy - serial kryminalny, Polska, wyk. Marek Włodarczyk, Maciej Zakościelny, Magdalena Schejbal, Dorota Landowska 21.55 Detektywi Monk (16-ost.): Kto się boi prawdy - serial kryminalny, Polska, wyk. Marek Włodarczyk, Maciej Zakościelny, Magdalena Schejbal, Dorota Landowska 22.55 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 00.00 Projekt plaża nocą 00.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 00.50 Wrzuć na luz 01.50 Telesklep 02.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Domisie - Czarodziejskie słówka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Magazyn przechodnia - Paznokcie i pazury; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Dbaj o zdrowie - Rak piersi, jaskra, depresja; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Anima - Jerzy Kucia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Henryk Wars - pieśniarz Warszawy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Stacyjka - odc. 4 "Wizja"; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 33; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 34; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Nasz reportaż - Ojców naszych starym szlakiem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Warto kochać - odc. 69; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Piosenki bez granic - Września 2008; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 3/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Rozmowy na temat... - Wystawa Witolda Kaczanowskiego w Sotheby's w Amsterdamie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Scena Dobrego Humoru - "Z młodymi jak najbardziej" ; program kabaretowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Polska dobrze smakuje - Polski Jaś Fasola - "Piękny Jaś" z Doliny Dunajca; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Czarodziejskie słówka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (27); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wolność Widery; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Anima - Jerzy Kucia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio swat; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 33; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 34; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Kopciuszek - odc. 45; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 3/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Wystawa Witolda Kaczanowskiego w Sotheby's w Amsterdamie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Scena Dobrego Humoru - "Wespół w zespół" ; program kabaretowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Kaj Engelhart; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (27); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Anima - Jerzy Kucia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio swat; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 33; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 34; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 45; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 3/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Rozmowy na temat... - Wystawa Witolda Kaczanowskiego w Sotheby's w Amsterdamie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wolność Widery; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.25 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.50 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.15 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 09.25 Pokemon (239) - serial, Jap./USA 09.55 Zbuntowani (186) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Dulce Maria 10.55 mała Czarna - talk show 11.55 Sidła miłości (82) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Fernando Espinosa 12.55 Trampolina - reality show 14.20 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.20 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni 16.20 Dharma i Greg (8) - serial komediowy, USA 16.50 Saint-Tropez (32) - serial obyczajowy, Francja, wyk. Benedicte Delmas 18.00 mała Czarna - talk show 19.00 Zbuntowani (187) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Dulce Maria 20.00 Lekka kawaleria - film wojenny, Australia 1987, reż. Simon Wincer 22.30 24 godziny (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland 23.30 Big Brother 5 - reality show 00.30 mała Czarna - talk show 01.30 Kamieńska (4) - serial sensacyjny, Rosja, reż. Jurij Moroz 02.30 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 03.05 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 03.55 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 04.45 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 05.10 FIFA Futbol Mundial 05.25 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.35 Music Chat 06.35 Telesklep 07.40 Życie na fali (5/16) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Peter Gallagher 08.40 Misja: epidemia (13/20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.35 Magda M. (50) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Jacek Borcuch 10.35 Kryminalni (28): Randka ze śmiercią - serial kryminalny, Polska 11.40 Telesklep 12.45 Fabryka gry 13.40 Serce z kamienia (87/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 14.35 Magda M. (51) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Jacek Borcuch 15.40 Życie na fali (6/16) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Peter Gallagher 16.40 Misja: epidemia (14/20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.35 Kryminalni (29): Poniżej zera - serial kryminalny, Polska 18.35 Frasier (7) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Keissy Grammer 19.05 Przyjaciele (6/18) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jennifer Aniston 19.35 Diabli nadali (19/25) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Kevin James 20.05 Plotkara (15) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Blake Lively 21.00 Najlepsi z najlepszych - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Robert Radler, wyk. Eric Roberts, Phillip Rhee 23.00 Kick bokser 4 - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Albert Pyun 00.55 Wróżki TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:05 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:06 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Chirac (Chirac, a life in politics); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:52 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:19 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:37 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:02 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:03 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Magazyn przechodnia - nowy wiek, Okulary 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:05 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:06 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Magazyn przechodnia - nowy wiek, Okulary 17:00 Lato z Telewizją Gdańsk, Dobre miejsce. Gmina Gniewino 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:45 Rodno zemia 19:10 Sopot z pociemniałego złota 19:40 Ginące zawody 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Chirac (Chirac, a life in politics); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:52 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:19 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:37 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:02 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:03 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Wędrówki po Szczecinie, Plac Orła Białego dawniej i dziś 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika - rozmowa z gościem, przegląd prasy 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:05 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:06 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Maxymalni 17:00 Trzecia szansa 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:15 Bez barier 18:30 Flisackie korzenie 18:55 Po sukces do Unii, Partnerstwo na rzecz rozwoju obszarów wiejskich 19:00 FAMA 97 - Czerwony Tulipan: "Erotycznie" 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna i serwis sportowy 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Chirac (Chirac, a life in politics); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:52 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:19 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:37 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:02 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:03 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (180) 8:00 Miłość jak czekolada (61) 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Żebro Adama: Agnieszka Glińska 10:30 Kościół w potrzebie: W stronę słońca 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (148) 12:00 Królowa Miecza: Złodzieje (20) 13:00 Klasyka polskiego kina: Zaduszki 15:00 Burza uczuć (93/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (181) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (62) 18:00 Tylko Ty 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Burmistrz Da Vinci: Strefa bezpieczeństwa (3/13) 21:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 21:30 Paczka (9) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Klasyka polskiego kina: Zaduszki 1:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (148) 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Żebro Adama 3:00 Archidiecezja częstochowska 3:30 Puls kultury 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Zakończenie programu Religia.TV 7:00 Telesklep 8:00 Nowy Testament: Nawrócenie Pawła (15) 8:30 Wielka podróż siostry Wendy (4/10) 8:45 Arka Jeana Vanier 9:45 Mistrzowie i ich Arcydzieła (24/52) 10:00 Rozmównica 11:00 Benedykt XVI: Człowiek, który umiłował prawdę 11:55 Ewangelia wg Georga 12:25 Pontyfikat według Navarro-Vallsa 12:40 Kogo szukacie 13:30 Wielka podróż siostry Wendy (5/10) 13:45 Lumen 2000 (41) 14:15 Między sklepami (26) 15:10 Australia - Sydney 2008. Z Papieżem do Australii 16:00 Rozmównica 17:00 Bez kadzidła 17:30 Nieznani - zapomniani 18:00 Lumen 2000 (42) 18:30 Skalpel i dusza 19:00 Luter kontra Papież (2) 19:55 Pociąg do Lednicy 20:20 Viridiana 21:50 Mistrzowie i ich Arcydzieła (9/52) 22:05 Rozmównica 23:05 Kruchta kulturalna 23:35 Rozmównica 0:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 4/13 - Cztery serca; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Fedra (Phedre) 88'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1968); reż.:Pierre Jourdan; wyk.:Marie Bell, Jean Chevrier, Jacques Dacqmine, Claude Giraud; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Fotograf snów - film o Ryszardzie Horowitzu 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino - "Mistrz tańca"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Telekino - Mistrz tańca 28'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Andrzej Łapicki, Bronisław Pawlik, Józef Kostecki, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Irena Karel, Ewa Wiśniewska, Kazimierz Rudzki, Zdzisław Hobot, Henryk Szletyński, Tadeusz Pluciński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Lato z polską animacją - Skrzydła; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Lato z polską animacją - Larghetto; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Lato z polską animacją - Laterna Magica; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Korzenie Europy - Kapela ze wsi Warszawa w podróży; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Drzewo pragnień (Natvris khe (The Wishing Tree)) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1977); reż.:Tengiz Abuladze; wyk.:Sofiko Chiaureli, Giorgi Khobua, Erosi Mandjgaladze, Lika Kavjaradze, Givi Berikashvili, Soso Dzhachviliani, Otar Megvinetukhutsesi, Ramaz Chkhikvadze, Djemal Gaganidze, Zaza Kolelishvili; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Michał Kryworuczko gra I część II Koncertu fortepianowego S. Rachmaninowa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Sztuka śpiewu - 1 (Art of Singing); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Zawód: reżyser - Agnieszka Holland; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Książki na lato odc.4; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Studio TVP Kultura - Dinozaury '87; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz. Dinozaury '87; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Lato z polską animacją - Reksio - Reksio poliglota; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Lato z polską animacją - Tren zbója; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Lato z polską animacją - Wykrzyknik; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Wspomnienie o Jerzym Koenigu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Twarze i maski - odc. 3/8 Antrakt. Rok1978; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Indie oczami Louisa Malle'a - odc. 4 (Inde phantome, part 4 - la tentation du reve); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1969); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Strefa - Dzieci Dalajlamy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Strefa - Mediokracja - Koncert dyletantów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Kino nocne - Misja (The Mission) 119'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1986); reż.:Roland Joffe; wyk.:Robert De Niro, Jeremy Irons, Ray McAnally, Aidan Quinn, Liam Neeson; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Lato z polską animacją - Reksio - Reksio poliglota; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Lato z polską animacją - Tren zbója; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Lato z polską animacją - Wykrzyknik; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Książki na lato odc.4; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:30 Cienie PRL - u - Sędziowie stanu wojennego; widowisko publicystyczne; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Zakręty dziejów - Kulisy bolszewickiego przewrotu; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Tajna historia ZSRR - Pokój i wojna; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Bracia Ormianie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Kultura Ormian; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Historia i dokument - Górskie miary Jana Długosza; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Po co nam to było - Prywatna historia Kabaretu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Historia i dokument - Tybet - państwo wygnane; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Historia harcerstwa polskiego 1911 - 1997 - odc. 1; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Telewizyjny Słownik Biograficzny - Aleksander Kamiński 2; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kontrowersje - Lisowczycy - prawda i legenda; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Lisowczycy; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Krzysztof Lang, Jerzy Celiński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Bitwa pod Grunwaldem 2008 - na żywo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Królewskie sny - odc. 1; serial TVP; reż.:Grzegorz Warchoł; wyk.:Gustaw Holoubek, Adam Adam Ferency, Kazimierz Meres, Czesław Mroczek, Jan Janga-Tomaszewski, Marek Obertyn, Jerzy Tkaczyk, Grzegorz Wons, Mieczysław Kadłubowski, Dorota Lanton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Historia i dokument - TW Bolek; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Robert Kaczmarek, Grzegorz Braun; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Zakręty dziejów - Powstanie Węgierskie ' 56; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Kierunek Budapeszt; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Cienie PRL - u - Milicjanci; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 4-4-2 07:35 Wyścigi superbike'ów, Mistrzostwa Świata w Misano Adriatico 08:05 Siatkówka plażowa, Zawody European Beach Tour w Hamburgu - mecz o 3. miejsce mężczyzn 08:55 Siatkówka plażowa, Zawody European Beach Tour w Hamburgu - mecz finałowy mężczyzn 10:00 Polskie Ligi, Koszykówka kobiet, Ford Germaz Ekstraklasa - 3. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: Wisła Can-Pack Kraków - Lotos PKO BP Gdynia 11:35 Olimpijczycy - Pekin 2008 12:00 Droga do Pekinu 12:30 Piłka nożna plażowa, Mistrzostwa Świata w Rio de Janeiro z 2007 roku - skrót meczów ćwierćfinałowych: Hiszpania - Meksyk i Brazylia - Portugalia 14:00 Piłka nożna plażowa, Mistrzostwa Świata w Rio de Janeiro z 2007 roku - skróty meczów ćwierćfinałowych: Senegal - Francja i Nigeria - Urugwaj 15:10 Siatkówka plażowa, Zawody European Beach Tour w Hamburgu - mecz o 3. miejsce mężczyzn 16:00 Siatkówka plażowa, Zawody European Beach Tour w Hamburgu - mecz finałowy mężczyzn 17:00 4-4-2 17:30 Droga do Pekinu 18:00 Piłka nożna plażowa, Mistrzostwa Świata w Rio de Janeiro z 2007 roku - mecz półfinałowy: Meksyk - Urugwaj 19:05 Piłka nożna plażowa, Mistrzostwa Świata w Rio de Janeiro z 2007 roku - mecz półfinałowy: Brazylia - Francja 20:10 Lekkoatletyka, Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów w Bydgoszczy - występy Polaków 22:00 Sportowy wieczór 22:25 Sylwetki olimpijskie 22:30 Od Aten do Aten 23:00 Boks, Walka o mistrzowskie pasy federacji IBF, WBO i IBO w Hamburgu - waga ciężka: Władimir Kliczko - Tony Thompson 00:55 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Być kochanym przez pana Lamberta 8:00 Chłopak pilnie poszukiwany 10:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Rynek śmierci (1) 12:00 Chłopak pilnie poszukiwany 14:00 Potyczki Amy: Rumspringa (9) 15:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Rynek śmierci (1) 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Rumspringa (9) 18:00 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy (2-ost.) 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmierć w wodzie (2) 22:00 Dotyk zła: Pomnik (6) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Aż do kości (20) 0:00 Dotyk zła: Pomnik (6) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Aż do kości (20) 2:00 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy (2-ost.) 4:00 Być kochanym przez pana Lamberta Canal + 7:00 Łapu-capu 7:20 Simpsonowie 12 (1) 7:45 Łapu-capu 8:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Wyspa mamusiek (11/15) 8:30 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk maluje arcydzieło (14/16) 9:20 Dom 10:30 Przystanek autobusowy 12:10 Niewygodna prawda 13:50 Alive: Dramat w Andach 16:00 Mexican 18:10 Reżyser ceremonii ślubnych 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 12 (2) 20:45 Łapu-capu 21:00 Norbit 23:00 Premiera: Nieznajoma 1:05 Szansa 2:35 Van Veeteren: Moreno i cisza 4:05 Tsotsi Canal + Film 8:30 Taxi 4 10:00 Deser: Teraz moja kolej 10:10 Odkrywać miasta 11:15 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Sekcja żaby (2/9) 12:00 Łapu-capu 12:10 Simpsonowie 12 (1) 12:45 Łapu-capu 13:00 Mała miss 14:45 World Trade Center 16:55 Jasne błękitne okna 18:30 Bazyliszek - król węży 20:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Wyspa mamusiek (11/15) 20:30 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk maluje arcydzieło (14/16) 21:15 Podstępny Ripley 22:55 Opowieść kryminalna 1:25 Nieznajoma 3:25 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości Canal + Sport 7:00 Statyści 9:05 Anna i król 11:40 Żużel: Drużynowy Puchar Świata 15:15 Wakacje Jasia Fasoli 16:50 Złodziejka 18:25 Cleaverville 20:00 Lęk pierwotny 22:15 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Sekcja żaby (2/9) 23:05 Idlewild 1:10 Pytając o miłość 3:10 Pani Zemsta 5:05 Iluzjonista National Geographic Channel 6:00 Za kulisami: Rajd wielkich ciężarówek 7:00 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Niedźwiedzie złodzieje 7:30 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Spotkanie niedźwiedzi 8:00 W świecie krokodyli: Opowieść o smoku 8:30 W świecie krokodyli: Kłopot na wyspie Cancun 9:00 Sekrety serca: Wielka pompa 10:00 Sekrety serca: Choroby serca 11:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (10) 11:30 I co wy na to? (10) 12:00 Czysta nauka: Siła wybuchu 13:00 Za kulisami: Rajd wielkich ciężarówek 14:00 Sekrety serca: Wielka pompa 15:00 Sekrety serca: Choroby serca 16:00 Raje na Ziemi: Ngorongoro 17:00 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Płetwal błękitny 17:30 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Kotik zwyczajny 18:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari 19:00 Czysta nauka: Pioruny 20:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (1) 20:30 I co wy na to? (1) 21:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Cisza w eterze 22:00 Punkt krytyczny: Strzelanina w Hollywood 23:00 Czysta nauka: Pioruny 0:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Cisza w eterze 1:00 Punkt krytyczny: Strzelanina w Hollywood 2:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (1) 2:30 I co wy na to? (1) 3:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Cisza w eterze 4:00 Punkt krytyczny: Strzelanina w Hollywood 5:00 Czysta nauka: Pioruny Telemarket 8.00 Modern Carpets - Emiliani 11.30 Furniture - Ricci 15.00 Graphic Works - A. Orlando 18.30 Modern Paintings - Gaudio 22.00 Modern Caperts - Tony 1.00 Zakończenie programu (fine del programma) ??? Telemarket 2 8.00 Modern Jewels - Edy 11.30 Modern Jewels - E. Bertoncelli 15.00 Silver - Federica 18.30 Ancient Jewels - P. Frattini 22.00 Modern Jewels - M. Banfi 1.00 Zakończenie programu (fine del programma) ??? Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Religia.tv z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Telemarket z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Telemarket 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku